God of War
by Itoma
Summary: Living thousands of miles away from her family was hard enough, but how was she to deal with the lusty advances of the god she has been made to, albeit unwillingly, serve? Kagome/Ares. one-shot


A/N: This is a story I had added to a compilation with Whispering Kage over on Archive of Our Own. I wrote this when I had gone on my mythology spree that spawned my Atlas/Kagome story. On a side note that story has been put on hiatus... because I honestly don't know where I'm going with it. But here's a little something for you all to enjoy in the mean time.

* * *

Kagome sighed softly as she stood upon the balcony, looking over the range of mountains that surrounded Mount Olympus. This was a place that she was never meant to be in, the home of a pantheon that she wasn't born to serve.

She had been brought here, against her will, when they had sensed her coming home through the well after her feudal fairytale. They snatched her up the second she left the small building, right in front of her brother and mother. She had been brought to their divine home in Greece, a place were mortals could not tread. They forced their ambrosia down her throat, giving her immortality. And then they presented her, like a gift wrapped with a pretty bow, to their resident God of War.

It wasn't until she had been given to him, like some object or prize, that she finally learned the full circumstances. Originally she was meant to be a servant to the God of War for the Shinto Pantheon, a position that wasn't normally filled do to the nature of the pantheon in itself. With so many gods and spirits living under one divine roof they didn't bother with worship for one deity in particular and instead shared their power as a whole from collective worship. But when Ares had evidently defeated the Kami of War, as per some celestial law, he took that Kami's powers and possessions, including her.

If it wasn't enough that true priestesses were few and far between in her day and age, the fact that gods evidently fought over her like a toy made her grind her teeth.

Ares himself was only doing as his nature dictated. Fight and Fight and Fight. That's what he was born to do, and with the lack of wars involving his people, the Greeks, he was forced to seek fulfillment in challenging other gods to duels and skirmishes. He wasn't necessarily a horrible person, he couldn't help that war and battle was all he knew... but he even tried to goad her into fighting with him, when they had first met.

Now after several weeks of being in his presence, of dealing with his constant touches, or demands for battle ... now he sought to conquer her on a different battlefield. Since she wouldn't face him with swords, he would seek to face her in bed, his bare flesh against hers.

She, of course, shot him down at every turn as well... she tended to her duties as was expected of her, once a day she traveled a short ways down Mount Olympus to worship Ares' Alter, so that she may earn her right to visit her family over the week end. Something she had managed to bargain out of her... could you call him an employer?

Kagome furrowed her brow at the thought of Ares in a business suite pushing pencils, as opposed to his toga or shining golden armor. She resisted the urge to laugh at the though at the image, anything she did in regards to Ares would draw his attention to her, they were connected on some level. Anything she did that involved him he knew about instantly. Something to do with being his priestess and the source of his power or something, it also had to do with the worship she had to pay him on her daily jaunts down the mountain. Thankfully her thoughts were off limits to him, but her emotions where not, if she laughed at the image of him in her head he would be instantly clued in.

She jumped lightly when she felt strong arms wrap around her waist from behind, resisting the urge to giggle as Ares' short well kept beard scratched her neck when he kissed her there and when his hot breath met her ear.

"What troubles you my Priestess," His deep voice rumbled.

"I am tired of being treated like an object.. that is what troubles me," She stated plainly.

Ares pulled back and gently, something not normal considering the nature of his being, turned her around to face him. A soft smile upon his handsome face, as he pulled her close to his tanned chest, he wore nothing at the moment, thankfully Kagome had become used to his nakedness... he saw no point in sleeping attire. So on mornings like this she was usually greeted with a full view of his generous endowment.

Kagome resisted the urge to feel embarrassment and blushe when his heated length pressed against her through her toga. She wouldn't let him see her affected by his advances.

"If you were an object my sweet, I would have taken you to my bed long ago, regardless of your feelings on the matter," He replied just as plainly, grasping her chin lightly with his hand to tilt her head up to look at him. His ethereal glowing golden eyes gazing deep into her, still very much human, sapphire orbs.

"You say that but still I have no will of my own here.. I can not leave as I wish and I can not do as I wish, I'm bound into your service because you," she brought up her hands and made quotations in the air, "won me."

"You have leave to do what ever you please so long as your duties are completed... but you could have so much more as well," He craned his head down slightly, his hand moving to gently cup her cheek. Never disputing the fact that he had won her.. because he had, in a sense.

"But to have more means to give more.. and I see no reason to give you such things," She scowled up him, even though his mouth was nearing closer to her own she didn't' back away, didn't turn her head. On some level she liked that he acted like he owned her, it felt nice to be wanted. Or he fought other gods over her, that he was strong enough to do so, it was.. flattering to say the least. But she was a woman of morals and being treated like a prize didn't sit well with her.

"What would I have to give.. in order to win your heart, fair priestess," He asked... which was stranger still. It wasn't like him to ask... well sure he asked her to warm his bed often enough but now he was asking how he could win her heart? Who was this joker and where was Ares... something so sweet could never come from the warmongering god she had become acquainted with?

It was a silly question to think in all reality .. she knew this was him. Her connection as his priestess told her so. But this was different, beyond the norm for him. He normally became frustrated when she turned him down for a night of hot passionate sex, his irritation usually carrying into the morning after... but this... this was just weird.

"Ares... are you ill?" She asked suddenly, earning a befuddled look from her god.

"No.. you know as well as I that Gods are immune to petty illness," he stated matter of fact, "why would you ask such a thing?"

"You aren't being your normal self... instead of becoming so frustrated you seem almost... calm and collected.. and you asked me how to win my heart," She returned.

"That is because I have decided I desire your heart... I want it for my own.. I want you for my own, to be my wife," he spoke plainly again, a smile working across his lips as he watched a blush grace her cheeks.

"Now I know something is off.. you must of had a strange dream.. I shall go speak to Orpheus immediately," she pulled out of his arms and was about to make her way out of his quarters, where she was made to sleep as well, although she was granted a separate bed.

As she was about to pull away the golden curtains that sectioned off his vast room he quickly grasped her hand and pulled her back into his clutches. "I need not the Dreamers help with anything... I state this because even I can become tired of fighting... I'm tired of fighting other gods over you, though no other God of War matches me in strength so long as you are nothing more then my priestess they can challenge for the right to take you from me. And that is something I will not risk happening."

"What are you trying to say Ares... out with it," She looked up to him with a huff.

"I'm saying what I have been saying since I first awoke and took you into my arms, I wish to have you as my wife... so no other can challenge me for you, so that you can stay with me, for eternity." He explained, as he looked upon her with.. dare she think it, desperation.

"So, all this time, since you began your advances upon me... you were trying to get me to marry you," She looked up at him like he was crazy.

"I... took some bad advice from Aphrodite... my dear sister got a laugh out of me, every time she sent me with some other scheme to tempt you to my bed, I... played a fool I would admit, it wasn't until Athena spoke to me of Aphrodite's treachery that I knew my methods were... wrong," He stated.. watching as Kagome let out a single laugh at his expense a smile now gracing her lips.

"That sounds like your sister alright...Love is a cruel being," She giggled.

"That she is... now please my fair priestess.. how may I win thine heart.. so you can become my wife," He asked, going to his knees before her, taking one of her hands in both of his and lightly kissing her knuckle.

"How about... a nice home in Japan... just up the street of my mothers," She spoke leisurely, acting as if she was bargaining.

"Property? That is all you would ask for?" He looked up at her with joy, thinking her request so simple.

"And a better connection with my family, Momma gets worried that I'm not taking better care of my self up here some times," Kagome explained looking down that the handsome god on his knees before her.. she kind of liked him there, she would admit, only to her self.

"Then I promise you love, your mother shall never worry for your welfare again. I'll make you the happiest wife of a god there has been yet," He roared happily as he rose to his feet, picking up Kagome and spinning her around happily.

"Well that wont be to hard, Ares, if your mother is anything to go by," Kagome stated, wrapping her hands around the god's neck. Which was true, Hera hadn't had a happy day in quite a few centuries.

Ares laughed at her statement, kissing her full on the lips and earning an appreciative moan from his now fiance.

"You aren't going to give up your title of War for Love are you?" Kagome chuckled when they broke apart, her eyes a light with mirth.

"I think not.. Aphrodite would not appreciate me invading her duties... but... my dearling, I'll show you how a God of War loves," He grinned, a promise held deep in his glowing eyes.

"I can't wait," She replied, now.. how to tell Mama she just got engaged to the man who took her thousands of miles away from Japan.


End file.
